The Odds Weren't Ever in Our Favor
by FictionLover007
Summary: The Hunger Games AU that no one asked for, but here it is anyways! Dean Winchester just volunteered to save his brother from certain death and ensured his own, and along the way, he will make friends and enemies, and may even find love as he competes in a game that will change his world forever.


**Warnings:**

 **M/M slash (Destiel and Caleb/Dean, possible others)**

 **All swearing will be partially censored, I do not own the Hunger Games (only the books and the DVDs) or Supernatural (only the season DVDs), believe me, if I did, there would be more homo, especially between the blonds and the brunettes.**

The moment that the last syllable of his own last name passed the fluorescent colored lips of Becky Rosen, Dean called out the two words he thought would never pass his lips. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Every head standing outside the Hall turned towards him. Sam's eyes widened in shock, and started to scream "No!" at Becky, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Caleb pulled him away from the Reaping. Peacekeepers stood in a formation around Dean and marched him up to the stage, next to the other tribute. Jo, Dean dimly realized. _Poor Ellen, first Bill, now her daughter._ Dean had no hope for surviving his future, and he knew that Jo didn't either. As the two tributes walked indoors, the heavy doors separating the tributes from the crowd slammed, the noise resounding like a cannon shot of a fallen tribute.

As Dean sat, waiting for his family to come and say goodbye, he thought back to this morning.

 _Dean walked between the twisted trees all the way to the district fence, which had been in disrepair since he could remember. Sam had had another nightmare this morning, and so Dean was up early. Sam was scared about the Reaping, said that he would get picked. Dad was at the mines, so Dean let Sam climb into bed with him until the sun started to rise. When Dean reached the old shack that used to belong to Rufus Turner, the head Gamekeeper that had a soft spot for whiskey and fresh meat, he walked around to the back and pulled out his shotgun from a large crack in the foundation of the cabin._

 _Then Dean headed south, towards a river that ran all the way to the beach in District 7. Deer liked to hang around there, along with large birds, especially in the crisp morning. He soon found what he was looking for, and aimed the shotgun, when a large whistle pierced the air. The birds took off, and the deer Dean had been aiming at bolted. Dean rolled his eyes and said "Son of a b****! D*** it Caleb, the money for that could have lasted me two whole freaking weeks!"_

 _Caleb sauntered towards the taller man, and said "Hello to you too Dean? How are you? Happy Reaping Day, by the way! Oh, and what the h*** do you think you're doing? That gunshot would have been heard back in town!"_

 _"_ _So? The whole town practically knows what we do out here, and besides, what does it matter, you've shot a deer before!"_

 _"_ _Not today! The place is crawling with Peacekeepers, how were you going to hide a 200 pound buck?"_

 _"_ _I was going to sell it, to Peacekeepers!"_

 _"_ _Oh, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? A 200 pound deer, bleeding from the head, real easy to hide on a white uniform."_

 _Dean bit his lip, and looked down, and Caleb slung his arm over Dean's shoulders. "Come on, let's get home, before your dad gets back. The mines close early today."_

 _"_ _Caleb?"_

 _"_ _Yup?"_

 _"_ _How many times is your name in the reaping today?"_

 _"…_ _52\. You?"_

 _"_ _49\. What if…"_

 _"_ _D*** it Dean! Don't f****** do that! The "What if's" won't help anybody, God knows that. There are over 400 names in that bowl, over half in there more than once. The odds may be in our favor again my friend."_

The odds. Dean was good at math, Sammy was better, but Dean was good. Had to be. But Dean hated the odds. The odds were not in his family's favor, not ever. Since Sam and Dean's mom died, their lives went from the perfect Heaven to the worst hell. Sam grew up without knowing his mother, and barely knowing his father. The only real family that kid had had was his brother, and now there was a big chance that Sam would lose him too. But he couldn't lose his Sammy, that wasn't an option. Caleb would take care of him, and Dean's massive German Sheppard, Impala, who earned the family money by carrying secret messages across town without the Peacekeepers taking notice.

The doors opened with a slam, and Sam ran in. He was crying, Dean noted.

"Why would you do that? You son of a b****! Why?"

"Do what, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and you know what! Tell me the truth Dean! You shouldn't have done that! How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me! Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you, that's my job!"

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"You save my life, over and over. When mom died, when Dad started drinking, today. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. But I wish that you hadn't done that. So you have to promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll win."

"Sam, the odds…"

"I don't care what it takes Dean, I need you. We need you. Promise me!"

"Sam…"

"PROMISE ME!"

"I promise!"

Sam relaxed slightly, and Caleb ran in at that moment. "Dean, man, I am so sorry. I swear that…"

"Caleb, just take care of him, okay? Can you do that for me, please?"

Caleb nodded, and Peacekeepers flooded the room, dragging Dean's brother and best friend out. He could see Ellen being dragged out as well, and she made eye contact with Dean as she was pulled away. In her eyes was a silent plea. Keep her safe. Dean knew Ellen didn't trust him, neither did Jo, not since the mine collapse that killed Bill Harvell, the man who had been covering John's shift that day at the mines, while John was passed out drunk on the floor of the shack that the Winchester family called home. Dean had never felt more alone.

 **A.N.** **This is only being written for the sake of staving off boredom while watching TV, but I know that I haven't posted anything for a while, so this is just stuff off of my list of fanfiction to write. Enjoy!**

 **I have been suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever! All of my other stories I have not been able to put a word down, and it's literally breaking my heart. I am so sorry to all of my loyal followers, I know, I suck! But this is the only thing that really I have been able to get out. Stupid brain of mine. I will continue to try and get over my writer's block, and post more on my other fics, but this is all I've got for now. Anyways, I am posting this at 12:30ish in the morning, so I should probably go to sleep now.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think, I will post a character list sometime soon, but as you might have already guessed:**

 **Katniss- Dean Winchester**

 **Prim- Sam Winchester**

 **Gale- Caleb Pastor**

 **Peeta- Jo Harvell**

 **President Snow- Metatron**

 **There will be others! If you recognized the conversation between Sam and Dean after the flashback, you're awesome! I tried to stick to the text as much as possible, but it has been a while since I read the Hunger Games (two years, at least!), and three months since that episode. Alright, that's all I've got for now. Luv y'all! Bye!**


End file.
